memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Chief medical officer
Definition from the Star Trek Encyclopedia: A Reference Guide to the Future 2nd edition... Chief Medical Officer. Aboard a Federation starship, the officer in charged with the responsibility for the health and well-being of the ship's crew. Under certain circumstances, the CMO is authorized to certify a ship's Captain as unfit for command. List by Doctor *Dr. Sarah April **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] (2245) *Dr. Julian Bashir **Starbase Deep Space 9 (2369-) **[[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] (2371-2375) **[[USS Defiant (NCC-75633)|USS Defiant (NCC-75633)]] (2375-) *Dr. Phillip Boyce **USS Enterprise (2254) *Dr. Beverly Crusher **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] (2364, 2366-2371) **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] (2372-2379) *The Doctor **[[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] (2371-2377) **Copernicus Station (2379) *Ezekiel Fisher **Starbase 47, aka Vanguard (2265) *Dr. Fitzgerald **USS Voyager (2371, KIA) *Dr. Carter Greyhorse **[[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] (2333-2355) *Dr. Jarem Kaz **USS Voyager (2378) *Dr. Latasa **[[USS Hunley|USS Hunley]] (c. 2391) *Dr. Elizabeth Lense **[[USS Lexington (NCC-61832)|USS Lexington (NCC-61832)]] (2369-2376) **[[USS da Vinci|USS da Vinci]] (2376) *Dr. Leonard McCoy **USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264, 2266-2270, 2273-2285) **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] (2285-2293) *Dr. Uta Morell **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]] (2311) *Dr. Katherine Pulaski **USS Enterprise-D (2365) **[[USS Repulse|USS Repulse]] (-2364, 2366-) **[[USS Progress|USS Progress]] (2369) *Dr. Phlox **''Enterprise'' (2151-2161) *Dr. Mark Piper **USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2265) *Dr. Shenti Yisec Eres Ree **[[USS Titan|USS Titan]] (2379-) *Dr. Lewis Rosenhaus **[[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation (NCC-1017)]] (2266) *Dr. Selar **USS Enterprise-D (2369, temporary) **[[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)|USS Excalibur]] (2373-2376) **[[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A)|USS Excalibur-A]] (2376-) *Dr. Jo Stern **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] (2336) *Dr. Stevenson **USS Enterprise-D (2380) *Dr. T'Pek **[[USS Destiny|USS Destiny]] (2375) *Dr. Villers **[[USS Grissom (NCC-42857)|USS Grissom (NCC-42857)]] (2369?) **[[USS Trident|USS Trident]] (2376-) List by Post Starships *[[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation (NCC-1017)]] **Dr. Lewis Rosenhaus (2266) *[[USS da Vinci|USS da Vinci]] **Dr. Elizabeth Lense (2376) *[[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] ** Dr. Julian Bashir (2371-2375) *[[USS Defiant (NCC-75633)|USS Defiant (NCC-75633)]] ** Dr. Julian Bashir (2375-) *[[USS Destiny|USS Destiny]] **Dr. T'Pek (2375) *''Enterprise'' (NX-01) **Dr. Phlox (2151-2161) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] **Dr. Sarah April (2245) **Dr. Phillip Boyce (2254) **Dr. Leonard McCoy (2264) **Dr. Mark Piper (2265) **Dr. Leonard McCoy (2266-2270, 2273-2285) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] **Dr. Leonard McCoy (2285-2293) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]] **Dr. Morell (2311) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] **Dr. Jo Stern (2336) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] **Dr. Beverly Crusher (2364) **Dr. Katherine Pulaski (2365) **Dr. Beverly Crusher (2366-2371) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] **Dr. Beverly Crusher (2371-2379) *[[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)|USS Excalibur]] **Dr. Selar (2373-2376) *[[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A)|USS Excalibur-A]] (2376-) **Dr. Selar (2376-) *[[USS Grissom (NCC-42857)|USS Grissom (NCC-42857)]] **Dr. Villers (2369?) *[[USS Hunley|USS Hunley]] **Dr. Latasa (c. 2391) *[[USS Lexington (NCC-61832)|USS Lexington (NCC-61832)]] **Dr. Elizabeth Lense (2369-2376) *[[USS Progress|USS Progress]] **Dr. Katherine Pulaski (2369) *[[USS Repulse|USS Repulse]] **Dr. Katherine Pulaski (-2364, 2366-before 2369) *[[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] **Dr. Carter Greyhorse (2333-2355) *[[USS Titan|USS Titan]] **Dr. Shenti Yisec Eres Ree (2379-) *[[USS Trident|USS Trident]] **Dr. Villers (2376-) *[[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] **Dr. Fitzgerald (2371, KIA) **The Doctor (2371-2377) **Dr. Jarem Kaz (2376) Starbases *Copernicus Station **The Doctor (2379) *Deep Space 9 ** Dr. Julian Bashir (2369-) *Starbase 47, aka Vanguard **Ezekiel Fisher (2265)